la_voie_a_suivrefandomcom-20200213-history
The Timeline
Timeline of the world since 1774: 1774: ''' Louis XVI acceded to the throne in 1774, he was nineteen years old. He had an enormous responsibility, as the government was deeply in debt, and resentment of despotic monarchy was on the rise. Despite all odds Louis has trust in himself that he can resolve the situation. '''1776: Louis XVI decides not to aid the American rebellion in the thirteen colonies. Without French help the French government was lesser in debt and the American rebellion is crushed by Britain in 1778. Despite massive dissatisfaction with the nobillity, king Louis push radical financial reforms through by his ministers Turgot and Malesherbe. All nobillity and aristocrats in the country are forced to cede 10% of their earned year salary each year, and 2% of their total financial assets every 5 year. 1779: Louis tries to arrange that the taxes on nobility will be increased from 10% to 15%, but encountered a lot of resistance. In the first years of this plan, they are very unhappy with this and in 1782 a group of French nobleman stage a coup to remove the king from power but are all caught and hanged. 1787: Edict of Tolerance is signed. Emancipation is given to the Protestants and Jews in exchange for a considerable poll tax, corresponding to their “protection” by the monarchy. 1780s/1790s: ''' Social inequality and corruption is reduced but still present in French society, famines are less present under the peasant population. With all these reforms the third estate is granted more of a voice in the Estates general. In 1790, the Bastille is finally closed down and all forms of heavy body torturing is being forbidden in France. '''1802: France becomes the first constitutional monarchy in the world with king Louis as head of state with limited power. The parliament is chosen through ´trapped elections´ where only rich nobleman and civilians who pay a lot of taxes can vote. Stadtholder Wilhelm V of the Netherlands is overtrowned by patriots and flees to England. 1815: King Louis dies at the age of 61, he is succeeded by his brother Charles. The last 10 years of his reign were characterized by great prosperity and enlighted changes for the good of France. The Confederate states of America under John Calhoun declares herself indepent from Britain. The southern states seperated because they disagree with the British abolishment of slavery. 1817: After a bloody and exhausting war Britain signs a whitepeace with the Confederate states. The British increase atanomy rapidly in the Nothern states so that they wont seperate themselves from their master. 1820: France purchase the southern Netherlands from Austria. work together to support the return of the son of the Dutch stadtholder of Holland. Wilhelm I of Orange-Nassau is crowned king of the Netherlands when the through the patriots established Batavian Republic is overtrowned by monarchists backed by Prussia and France 1823: In 1823 France occupy the Piedmont region from the kingdom of Sardinia-Piedmont in their first war since more than 53 years. 1830s: French forces occupy and integrate peacefully the German states of Saarland and Baden with a slower collapse of the holy roman empire in this timeline. 1839-1860: After the First and Second Opium Wars, France, the United Kingdom, the United States and Russia gain many trade and associated concessions from China resulting in the start of the decline of the Qing dynasty. 1840: Because of a great famine in the countryside region around Toulouse, more than 10.000 French peasants move to Catalonia in Spain. Spain is in this timeline never invaded by France like in the Napoleonic wars, and posses still a large chunk of South-American terrority. 1845–1849: The Irish Potato Famine leads to the Irish diaspora. The enlighted French government is willing to take in more than 8000 refugees. France is more populated in this timeline, in the begin of the 1800s huge settlement programs in Canada has been set up. Over the course of the 19th century, more people from all over Europe and especially Eastern Europe will immigrate to France. 1860: Giusseppe Garibaldi is sentenced to death by the Austrian emperor. The nothern American union states under Abraham Lincoln seperate themselves peacefully from Great Britain. 1866: Austria´s attempt to unify all of Germany under the Bavarian crown fails. 1871: With the Confederate States of America being in a dire economic and financial situation, the Union sees his oppurtinity and declares war. 1873: The Union states finally defeat the CSA and unites the nothern and southern states under one banner. General and president for life maded George Custer shoots himself in the head. 1870s/1880s: Many South-American nations declare themselves indepent from Spain. Spain is only able to keep Peru, the coastline of Venezuela and some land in Central America. 1890s: King Phillipe VIII of France establish a more authoritarian rule over his empire after more than 100 years of a enlighted form of rule. Phillipe is a very arrogant and narcissistic man, how longer he rule how more public opinion of him will decrease. 1900: An international exposition is held in Paris, king Phillipe shows the world how great France is and what for great king he is. This attitude evokes a lot of aversion by the European powers. 1909: Paul von Hindenburg becomes chancellor of Prussia. Germany is still not a unified country. 1912: Titanic sinks Prussia, Bavaria and the Austrian empire form a triple alliance with as purpose to unify Germany and to stop French and Russian aggression. July 1914: King Phillipe is apprehensive for the triple alliance, and declares war on them. The French royal army is quickly mobilised and propaganda is spread out among all French cities and towns to rally the people for war. A young French catholic nationalist by the name of Gustave Declerq (Who will be later ´Patron of France.´) is in Lille when he is hearing the news and he cries out in tears of happines that he can fight for his fatherland. He writes in his journal that he is god thankful that he can life in this period of time and can experience this war. In Prussia Hindenburg let his army mobilise and everyone is in this period of upcoming nationalism glad that a new war has broke out. August: France call the Russian tsar in for help against the Germanic aggression. This timeline is not finished yet!